


this is how it ends

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Prompt: "Don't you love me?"





	this is how it ends

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent warning is for kissing

“Don’t you love me?”

“Love- love you-? Gellert, Ariana is dead!” Albus shouted, his eyes red from crying.

He had just come back from burying his sister, his nose still bleeding from the punch Aberforth had given him when Gellert had appeared into his room. Albus had shot up from the bed and drawn his wand, his shaking hand pointing it in Gellert’s direction. Not that it would do any good. Not after he had so foolishly agreed to make a blood pact with someone he had only known for a few weeks.

He was paying for that foolishness now.

“I don’t see how that has to change our plans,” Gellert stated, frowning. In comparison to Albus, he was immaculate, his clothes clean and pressed, his beautiful curls falling in gentle waves around his face. He looked every inch the angel Albus had always thought of him as. The only thing that had changed was that now Albus could see through his veneer.

Albus was shaking.  _How could he have been so blind?_  “You don’t see-? How can you not see? My little sister is dead!” he shouted, his voice breaking, “Because of us! You tortured my brother, Gellert!”

“You didn’t like them!” Gellert hissed, “All the time we spent together you mentioned them only rarely! And when you did, it was to complain of how they were holding you back!”

Albus’ wand clattered to the floor as he buried his head in his hands and sobbed. His whole world had turned upside down within a single day. His sister was dead, his brother hated him, and it was all his fault. Aberforth had tried to warn him, but he hadn’t listened. He should have.  _He should have._

Albus tried to speak between the sobs racking his body, but he could hardly breathe let alone talk, “That- that’s not-”

Gellert didn’t approach him, most likely sensing it would not be welcome.

Albus closed his eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. “I loved them. I did- I do. Just because I sometimes found them tiring doesn’t mean I didn’t love them,” he said softly, tears still streaming silently down his cheeks.

“More than you love me?” Gellert asked.

Albus snapped his head up. “That’s not- this is not about you, Gellert! My sister is dead! Do you understand that?!”

Gellert kneeled on the floor in front of him and grabbed his head with his hands. Albus tried to pull away, but his hold was firm. “Why am I not enough?” Gellert asked, his eyes glowing with anger, “I love you more than your stupid siblings ever did!”

Albus shook his head.  _How could he have not seen this?_  “No, you don’t. This- what you are feeling. It’s not love, Gellert.”

Gellert’s hold grew painful. “How can you say that?” he whispered, his voice betrayed, “I have never felt anything like what I feel towards you.”

Albus was exhausted from grief and guilt. He just wanted this to be over. He did not feel up to explaining to Gellert that loving someone meant that you cared about their feelings as well. He grabbed Gellert’s hands and ripped them from his head. Taking his wand from the floor, he got up and pointed it at Gellert.

“Because it’s true. Now, leave,” Albus whispered, his voice tired.

Gellert stared at him from where he was still sitting on the floor and didn’t move. “No.”

Albus raised his voice, “You are going to leave. Now.”

Slowly, Gellert rose from the floor. “What about our plans?”

“Damm our plans! Leave!” Albus shouted, his voice cracking again. His hand was shaking so severely that he doubted he could hit Gellert even if he tried.

Gellert’s eyes flashed, and he moved quicker than Albus could react. He pushed Albus roughly against the window pane and kissed him. A burst of pain went through him as Gellert brushed against his broken nose. Albus tried to turn his head away, but Gellert wouldn’t let him. After a moment Albus started kissing back, for his heart was still weak for Gellert, even though he had broken it so thoroughly that Albus did not know if it would ever feel whole again.

The kiss - if it could be called that - tasted of blood and tears. It felt nothing like their previous kisses. Those had felt like love and promise and excitement. This kiss- This kiss was painful and uncomfortable, and it felt more like breaking than coming together. Albus kept crying through it. Now that he had started he felt like he would never stop. His broken nose was bleeding again, mixing in the kiss, making it taste even more like blood, even more like death and ruin and the end. Their end.

When Gellert’s hold on him loosened, Albus wrestled himself away and shoved him back. Gellert looked stunned, then angry.

“You are crazy,” Albus whispered. Gellert’s eyes flashed, and his hand twitched towards his wand, but he did not draw it.

“So be it,” he said, his voice cutting as glass. Then he turned and disappeared with a crack.

When he was gone, Albus slumped back on the floor and stayed there, his legs growing numb, until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Gellert, you are such a bastard, I swear
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3


End file.
